Angels Take A Soul
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: It started off as a normal week, but now Orihime can't seem to figure out why Ichigo's hollow is stalking her. What could he be up to? What dark plans could he have for her? Or has she misjudged the situation completely?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

A/N Hi all! I'm back! A kinda sad idea I got. Let's see how it goes! (yes, don't worry. I will get that bonus chapter up for my other HichiHime. It's just that this plot bunny decided to beat me in the head with a baseball bat until I decided to write it) Yes... I totally, totally thought that the fight between bat-winged guy (can't spell his name right) and the hollow was a HichiHime moment. She was the only one he didn't hurt after all. (and yes, I know it probably won't happen in real life. I just like this ship. My imagination is mine after all and nobody can tell me what to imagine.)

XxXxX

The voice. The voice that he heard inside his head, it drew him out from his hiding place in the back of one's mind. That familiar voice again. All there was at the moment… for some odd reason was pitch-black. Nothing back darkness.

"Help me, Kurosaki!"

_She's calling me._

_**Me… or you?**_ A maniacal laugh. **_You? Or me?_**

She's calling me. I can hear her. Stand up. Stand up… I… stand up. I… will protect her.

Yes… **_he _**slowly stood, growling deeply and seeing this girl that had called for Kurosaki. He could see her through his mask, even if she couldn't tell it was her he was looking at.

"What is this?" He heard another voice, looking up to find the winged demon. "Who are you?"

Through a glare he stared hard at the demon in front of him. **_Yes, Ichigo. I'll protect her. _**And within the next few minutes… yes. Those next few minutes, he had destroyed everything. Including her friend. Why? Because it just pissed him off that the kid wouldn't let him finish of the demon.

Oh, the girl was horrified, he glanced at her.

"…You…" He managed to grate out and he could hear he quiet gasp. "Help… you…" Oh, it should have been fear in her eyes when he spoke, but it was anything but. "I'll help… you."

But why? Why, why, why? Why would he help her, he asked himself, but that answer to that question seemed… out of reach.

XxXxX

Just getting home from school after a very long day, Orihime tossed her school bag next to the couch, before closing the door behind her. Opening the bag, she set up her books a homework on the small table, glancing over it with a sigh.

This would take a very long time to finish and she was tired after today. So begrudgingly she started on the homework, while imagining something happening to the school so she didn't have to go tomorrow. Like maybe getting struck by lightning. Speaking of such, she heard the wind pick up outside, grateful for the safety of her apartment.

At least she hadn't had to run home in this. It was terrible out, although a little odd, because the weather had said nothing about a storm today, but then again they had been known to be wrong.

During times like this, however… she was grateful she couldn't see the moon, because it reminded her of the never ending night. She still had nightmares of being held captive. It wasn't pleasant and she would sometimes wake up wondering if she were still there.

A flash of lightning, a loud rumble of thunder and the lights suddenly went out. It was pitch-black now. Oh, crap. She carefully felt her way across the floor until she felt kitchen tile and then reached up, felt the handle for a drawer and opened it to get a flashlight.

She flicked it on and crawled back to the small table to quickly finish the work. She couldn't wait, it had to be turned in tomorrow.

After half an hour or so, it was finish. She proudly displayed the work in front of her flashlight to see how it had come out. All of it appeared to be correct. She yawned and stretched, setting the work back into her bag, before getting up and heading into her bedroom.

"Inoue." A voice called quietly, causing her to drop her flashlight in shock. It rolled underneath the bed, out of her reach. In a quick flash of lightning she could make out the figure by the window.

"I-Ichigo?" She asked, stepping forward, only to be surprised and jump back when he took a step closer as well. "W-what are you doing here? It… it's so late… Ichigo-kun."

"I… don't have a lot of time." He said in a very low tone.

"What… do you… mean?"

"Orihime…" He whispered quietly, as if he were testing the feel of the name on his tongue. He sounded very odd. "I just wanted to see you."

"Why? Is something wrong…?"

"No. At least not for me." He stepped closer and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Geez. Sit down, will ya'? You're making me nervous."

"Something is wrong. You're acting so strange." She said the second he forced her to sit. She heard his breathing grow rather uneasy, before she felt the bed sink slightly under his weight. Cautiously, he brought a hand up to caress her cheek and she gasped quietly.

"I only want to see you for a little while. I told you, I only have a little while."

"Did you get in trouble Kurosaki-kun? Are you in it with the Yakuza? Or pirates? Wait… is it possible you were abducted by aliens and that's why you're acting so-"

"What? Aliens? What are you even-… never mind." He said in a slight rush, muttering something under his breath. He leaned forward and she felt his warm breath wash over her face, before she felt his lips gently graze her own. It seemed to be her dream, she was finally kissing Ichigo. "Umm, Hime. Hmmm." She wasn't sure what to think of his mumbled words against her lips. He pulled back a little bit to breathe.

"Ichi-" He cut her off by kissing her again, a little differently then before. A little more passionate, but… she didn't mind. Finally he turned his face to the side, but she set her hands against his chest, felling his speedy heart. Just as fast as her own, if not more. He lowered his head and she brought a hand up to his hair. In return, he set his hands on her hips.

And, oh. Thank goodness for the darkness, because she was blushing something fierce right now.

"You're so small… so… easily broken. So fragile… you need me to rescue you."

"Ichigo? What are you saying?" She caught a glint of gold in a flash of lightning and she gasped quietly as his hands tightened. Another flash of lightning and he struggled to hide his face. With hands still in his shirt she tried to push him away.

"Stop this." He ordered quietly.

"Who are you!" She asked, trying to sound strong, but her voice broke. "Where is Kurosaki-kun?"

"Not here." He told her quietly, still keeping his eyes down.

"What did you do with him?"

"I didn't do anything with him." He said quietly. "What a way to treat me after I worked so hard to save you." He finally looked up and in another flash, she met black/gold eyes, rather then the gentle amber she was use to. He also saw the recollection shown in her features in that moment, before it went dark.

"So… you're what lives inside of Ichigo?" She tried to confirm it, stopping her struggling against him. He would have nodded, but that would be useless.

"Yes." He whispered.

"So you… are the thing that killed-"

"Yes…"

"And… you saved me?" She asked and felt slowly up his chest until she reached his face. He breathed out slowly in a sigh. "Then…" Taking a big risk to appease the hollow, she leaned forward and pressed a careful kiss to the corner of his mouth. "thank you."

"Hmp." He sounded a little perplexed. She was glad he couldn't see her blush in the darkness,

"Ichigo…"

"I'm not Ichigo." He stated and she noticed the tone in his voice. He didn't like being called that at all.

"Then… what do you want me to call you?" She heard his teeth click together as he clenched them.

"I don't… have a name."

"But… you have to-"

"I don't have one!"

"Okay…" She exhaled slowly, trying to keep calm as he pulled her into his chest and held her there. "I know you don't want to, but you need to bring Ichigo back."

"Stop. Stop saying his name." He told her, squeezing her so tight she almost couldn't breath, he laid his head on top of hers, refusing to move an inch.

"But… when will Ichigo gain control back?"

"I told you to stop saying that name!" He shouted and she felt herself falling backwards, until she was on the bed and he put most of his weight on her to hold her there. "Quit saying it. You just don't learn. _I _was the one that risked everything and saved you **not **_him_! I'm going to help you."

Those words from his mouth in his full hollow form came back to her. He said he would help her, but what was he trying to help her with? She realized he must be confused about something, somewhere, somehow. Did he think she was in danger?

"If you want to help me, then bring Ichigo-kun back." She begged and heard him growl deeply, before he raised up on his arms and stared down at her. "Please."

"I can't bring him back." The hollow stated and once again brought a hand up to her cheek, before brushing fingers through her hair. "I can't."

"Okay…" She whispered. Ichigo would have to gain control back eventually, he always did. All she needed to do was hold out until he did. Hold out… against this hollow. She could do this, she could win, besides… it wasn't like he was physically hurting her anyways.

"Good." He replied, leaning down to bury his face in her hair and breathe in slowly. "You smell… very nice."

"Uhm…" She flushed a little. "Thank you."

"Hime…" He leaned down so his lips grazed hers with every word he spoke, it was so gentle that it even tickled a little. "Let me stay here and protect you."

"Ich-" She cut herself off.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry." She told him immediately and this time he didn't get angry, only continued to play around with her, lying his head on her should and tracing his fingers gently along her side.

"You're mine now. I saved you, so you're mine."

"People can't belong to other people."

"They can if I say they can!" He stated and raised up again, where finally the lights went back on and from the light coming in from the partially open door she could fully take in his features. It was much more intimidating now that she could see him. He was so much bigger, he could break her in half like a twig if that were what he chose.

"No, they can't. Not unless they give each other their heart."

"What?" He asked, still staring down at her.

"Hollows don't have hearts. So you can't own me. You never will."

"No. No… I do have a heart, here," He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his chest. "I have one right here."

"That's Ichigo's heart. Not yours." She said, risking everything with those words. His eyes turned evasive, looking at anything, but her for a few moments.

"No. It is mine. It's mine. I want you to be mine. You can have this heart if that's what you desire."

"No." She told him and his eyes shot to hers. "You don't even know what you're saying. Farther more… you don't even love me. You just want to own something. I think that you do know enough, to know that my heart belongs to Ichigo."

He finally sat up and released her, she had enough sense to sit up as well, not liking being underneath him.

"Ichigo doesn't care for you. Not like I do." He replied finally, not looking at her anymore.

"I don't care." She said quietly. He reached a hand to his throat, squeezing a little and wondering if a hollow could kill itself or not or if it would be wasted effort. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away, before her eyes caught onto the blood covering his sleeve. "Now… will you please, bring Ichigo back?"

"I already told you that I can't. He's…" He slowly looked at her and then looked away. "He's asleep." Pulling his arm away from her, he got up and walked to the window. "I only wanted to protect you."

"I know." She told him, before she could stop him, he opened the window and jumped out. Jumping up she ran to the window, but he was gone and in this terrible storm too. "Ichigo…" She whispered worriedly.

XxXxX

TBC...

Not his own heart? Hime, why you so mean? Lol. I'm sorry guys, I feel she's out of character, but I tried had to keep her in character. Points for trying as hard as I could at least.  
>And Hichi... well... he may be sadistic, but I just don't think he would hurt her, because he didn't in his full hollow form when he was fighting batwing-san. Haha! Funny name for him. XD<p>

So... what do you guys think? Leave me a review if you want me to update... wha... wait! Hichi! Give me back the keyboard! Uhmm... that is... if people like the story and I can get my keyboard back from Hichigo (glares at hollow) Yeah, don't think he's gonna give it back without reviews...

Toodle-oo!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese? Pst. No. I may speak some Japanese, but alas! I do not own Bleach.

(rustling nosie, author pops up from random hole in the ground) Ah-ha! I stole the keyboard back from Hichi while he was sleeping! He was so pleased with the reviews he decided to sleep early and dream about more reviews. Weird. Anyways...

A/N I'm sorry guys! This took forever and it's short. I'll try and make the next one longer. And one more thing... Kurosaki-kun... Rukia-chan... forgive me. You guys know I love you! It's nothing person.

XxXxX

The next morning at school, Orihime's worry heightened. Ichigo and Rukia… they weren't at school and she didn't hear anything about them leaving or taking a sick day.

Tatsuki poked her friend's shoulder, sensing the worry.

"Orihime, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Oh… uhm… I was just worried about Ichigo and Rukia. I haven't seen them today." Orihime replied quietly.

"They're probably sick or something." Tatsuki replied, before pausing. Or… possibly playing hooky, but she didn't want to voice her thoughts and crush Orihime's feelings, because the girl was so sensitive and she knew her thing for Ichigo.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She really didn't want to mention anything about Ichigo's hollow being out and visiting her last night or Tatsuki would worry and she didn't want that. She wouldn't admit that she was still worried either.

Later after school she headed to the Kurosaki home and knocked on the door, it opened and she saw Ichigo's father there. His eyes were bloodshot and it seemed he hadn't slept in a very long time.

"Is… Ichigo-kun here?" She asked and he gave her a surprised look.

"You mean… you don't know?"

"Know what?" Now worry was invading ever pat of her heart.

"Ichigo… he… is no longer with us." Suddenly he had to press a hand over his eyes to stop more tears and Orihime took a step back, unable to believe this. She had just… hadn't she just seen him that other night?

"I-" Her voice cracked. "I'm… s-so sorry…"

"Inoue, do you need…" He was about to invite her in, but she cut him off.

"I… I have to go home!" She turned and quickly ran down the street, not really caring who saw her. She just needed to get home so she could cry without anybody seeing her. It seemed the sun was setting and nobody was outside today. That she was grateful for.

Something tripped her and when she looked up she saw the large hollow that roared at her. And… she didn't care if it killed her. She didn't care if it ate her soul, she raised an arm up in front of her eyes in preparation to be killed. She felt the blood splatter all over her, but when she looked down she found the blood wasn't her own.

Orihime quickly lowered her arm and found an odd sight. The hollow was gone, exploded into dust and another hollow was in it's place, breathing heavily, he turned golden eyes towards her. Oddly, the sunlight hit him just right and she could see the strands of white. Bits of orange hair were falling out.

He tried to take a step forward, before he collapsed into a pool of his own blood. She was frozen, unsure of what to do. Was this the thing that had killed Ichigo? Or was he a victim as well?

XxXxX

The hollow cracked an eye open, finding he was in a soft bed somewhere, but being a perceptive hollow, he immediately picked up the familiar surroundings and scent in the sheets to realize it was Orihime's apartment.

He sat up and his eyes grew wide at the excruciating pain in his gut, looking down he found he was still injured severely. She hadn't healed him for some reason or another, he could already guess why though, so he carefully got up and stumbled into the next room.

The sound of him catching himself on the doorframe dragged her out of whatever she was thinking about, it was such a sad look on her face. She quickly stood so that maybe she could be on the same level as him. She felt too vulnerable sitting there like that.

"I'm surprised with ya', Hime. You've got more guts then I gave you credit for." He told her, unable to stand without the support of the wall.

"I… want you to answer my questions…" She said, wearily eyeing the reopened wound in across his stomach. She had stitched it in a way so as to stop the bleeding, but not to heal him, because she didn't want him to be able to overcome her if he were planning something wicked.

"I already told ya'. I'm here to protect ya'." His eyelids lowered slightly and his arm slid a little lower on the wall. He wasn't doing so good now that he was bleeding again, dropping blood all over the floor.

"I don't… trust you…" She told him and he finally slid down the wall to sit on the floor, shoulders hunched with weariness. "Did you kill Ichigo?"

"What would you do if I said yes?" He asked, a knowing smirk on his face. He knew, he knew she would heal him anyway, because Orihime couldn't hate anybody. Even a hollow. She didn't reply, because she knew that he knew. "I… didn't kill him. I never really wanted him to die. He was a part of me. I wanted full control, but I didn't want him dead." He reached up and grabbed a fistful of hair, when he brought it back to his face, he saw all the orange strands were still falling out. There was much more white now.

"What happened?" She was trying to rush his answers, she was relieved he hadn't killed Ichigo. She needed to heal him, she was afraid to push him too hard in his current state.

"Hmp. That… fool… tried to protect Rukia by getting in front of a hollow and it's special power."

"Rukia! Is she alright!" Orihime asked quickly, but the look on his face seemed grim.

"I said he _tried_." His pain was getting worse and when he shifted he let out an audible gasp. She was even more distressed she had lost her two best friends, he was a little worried.

"One… last… thing." She sniffed quietly and he could smell her tears. "Why… did you lie to me? Why did you say Ichigo was asleep?"

"I… didn't want… to see you cry…" He let out a puff of breath before passing out and going limp. She couldn't stop the tears now. It was impossible, but she had to heal him before he died. Kneeling in front of him she wiped the tears with her sleeve and tried to heal him.

It took longer then it should have, she couldn't tell if it was because of her and her mental state or if it was because his injuries were worse then first assumed. The second she felt everything (technically not everything, because Ichigo wasn't there) she looked down at the floor, her hair falling over her eyes, so that she couldn't see when the hollow stirred quietly. She broke down finally.

He was still in pain when he woke up and saw her and he didn't know why, but seeing her cry, it felt like somebody had punched him in the gut. Discreetly he inched closer and slid his arms around her, before carrying her to her bed and tucking her in, while she sobbed loudly, each one pulling at… something in his chest.

He wished he knew what to do, he didn't know these human emotions. He couldn't understand them, but the one thing he could do was crawl into bed besides her and hold her while she cried, not knowing if she really wanted him there or not. All night she cried… and… he held her.

XxXxX

TBC...

(sniff) this makes me so sad for her. Oh, plots... why must you be so cruel? Let me know what you think. Stick with me guys, the next chapter will be interesting. This is going to be pretty dark. I think we'll need fluff... Hichi... load the fluff cannon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alas! I do not own Bleach.

I have no witty remarks. (sighs) dedicated to my kitty that died recently.

XxXxX

For a few days, all she did was stay in bed. Occasionally crying, but most the time lying there with her face in her pillow.

He scratched at the flaky pieces of dried blood that still clung to his skin, skin which was gradually becoming paler. He simply sat there the entire time she laid there, he wasn't even bored, because he was so worried.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, it startled him a little, because she hadn't spoken this entire time. He didn't answer, because he had already answered her damn question. Instead, he let his gaze wander to the blood stain on the hardwood floor next to the door. She was still expecting an answer, so he sighed deeply.

"You know why." He muttered looking at his darkening fingernails. This was very odd, odd, because this was Ichigo's body and he should look human, not change into himself fully. He could already guess what was happening to him since Ichigo was dead though.

"You… need to wash all that blood off…" She told him, sitting up and taking in his appearance. It was no better then hers. He was still covered in dried blood, so it couldn't be comfortable for him. On second thought… he _was _a hollow. Maybe he liked the blood.

He stared hard at her for a few moments, before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom. She looked back down at the bed and struggled to keep herself together. She was beginning to come to terms with what had happened. Only just beginning. She needed some more time.

It was odd that the hollow stayed by her side, she wondered if he were still acting out some last wish of Ichigo or not. His desire had always been to protect, perhaps it was enough to seep deep into the hollow's skin. Perhaps… no. She was over thinking it.

All of a sudden she felt a strange energy and the hollow quickly emerged from the bath room, she tried to back up as he rushed towards her and pressed a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Hime." She heard him whisper before it all went black.

XxXxX

Jerking awake Orihime quickly looked around the darkened room. She didn't recognize it, she had no idea where she was, but from the looks of it, it was a hotel room somewhere very far away. And Zangetsu was setting up against the wall closet to it.

Hearing her stir the hollow turned away from the window he was looking out. He slowly approached her and she backed up until her back hit the headboard of the bed. He slowed a little, before kneeling on the bed in front of her.

"What are you doing! Why did you bring me to this place?" She asked, apprehensively, turning her head away as he tried to touch her.

"Now that Ichigo is gone," he muttered. "there is nobody to protect you and the hollows know that. There is one that has been after you for some time, but it always… stayed away, because of him. Now that he's gone…"

"There's a… a hollow after me…?" She asked.

"Oh, not just one. It brought it's friends. I… can't fight them all in this state." He told her, gesturing towards the new injuries he must have received from protecting her and the old one was still not completely healed. She felt guilty, she must have not healed it all the way.

"I… I'm sorry… I was too… distracted…" She stated, assuming this was her fault.

"Yes, that must have been it." He replied and she felt like he was hiding something from her. Again she backed up when he got closer to her. She quickly pressed her hands against his chest, trying to keep him back.

She caught sight of him when a car drove by the highway, shedding light through the window and onto him, his hair was completely white now, there were no traces of Ichigo left in him.

"Why won't you just leave me alone? I don't care if the hollows get me!" She shouted and watched his eyes widen, before they darkened with rage and he grabbed her by the hair, almost ripping it out, tilting her head back so that she would have to look him in the eye.

"Don't." He growled. "Don't say those words to me. I don't want to hear you talk like that! Don't you know why I ever existed in the first place?" She shook her head, teas coming to her eyes. "You, because of you. It's all your fault I'm here in the first place… you… called me into existence."

"H-how is that even possible?" She asked as his fingers loosened and he tried to sooth the area. He knew he had hurt her.

"You're too good… it's like a drug. Hollows are drawn to it, drawn to your goodness… you need something to contrast it… something… dark…"

"So… is that why-"

"No. That's only part of it, it's Ichigo's fault as well. It's his protectiveness over you. He always thought of you as a little sister." He said quietly, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Is that how you-"

"No." He cut her off again. "I'm a hollow. His basic true instinct… I think of you, what you are. You're a girl, Hime. That's what you are, that's how I see you. I'm not like Ichigo."

She slapped him hard across the face and his grin widened. "Are-are you thinking perverted things?" She asked in a high pitched squeak. He didn't answer, but his eyes answered for him and she flushed, trying to push him away even more.

He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug and held her still, she yelped, unable to escape, however… he didn't do anything perverted. He only held her there in his arms, unmoving. She was able to relax a little bit. Relaxing into the softness of the white Shihakusho. He was warm… for a hollow. She struggled with inner turmoil not to be lolled into a false sense of security with him.

She brushed her hand across his stomach and he furrowed his brow. Knowing she had to be quick, she jabbed her fingers into his wound and his shouted in pain, before he fell backwards off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

She has about to get up and make a break for it. She didn't want to be around this hollow, she needed to get away from him. Before she could get up, however, he jumped up and tackled her back onto the bed with an angry growl.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Let go of me! I don't want to be around you!" She cried and struggled to get away from him.

"I can't let you go. If I'm not by your side you'll get hurt." He stated firmly, eyes lowering in anger, but when she started to cry again he jerked back as if she'd physically hit him. "Why are you crying?" He moved down and pressed a careful kiss to her cheek, but it didn't do much. He hoped maybe it would make her stop crying, even a little.

It didn't.

Finally he got up and left her alone there.

XxXxX

It was a school day and while Tatsuki knew that Orihime hadn't shown up, because of the deaths of Ichigo and Rukia, she was still worried about her.

Anything could have happened these past few days. On the way home after school, she spotted the one person she may be able to asked.

"Oi! Ishida!" Tatsuki called and he sighed in slight annoyance.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen or heard from Orihime at all?"

"No, why?" He asked.

XxXxX

A week. That was how long she had been stuck in this place with the hollow. She was alone with the hollow. He occasionally disappeared, doing who knew what, but he always kept her here in this room. She was being held captive and she didn't particularly like it, it brought back too many bad memories.

Occasionally, he watched her in the darkness, golden eyes glowing like that of a predator and sometimes she could feel the flare of his reiatsu it made her wonder what he was thinking about, but then decide she probably didn't want to know.

"You really need to let me go. My friends will worry about me! They'll probably look for me." She told him and he only held a deadpan look on his face. She hoped that her small threat might worry him. It didn't. "Please, hollow-san."

"You don't need friends. You have me." He simply replied keeping an eye out the window. It was all he ever did when he was here. Watch out the window or watch her while she tried to sleep.

She sighed and turned her back to him, drawing his attention for a moment. She wondered what her friends were doing.

There had to be someway out of this, she resigned herself to find a way. There was silence, before she heard the hollow get up and exit the room. He was leaving again, she turned and watched the door, making sure he was really gone. Taking a chance, she quickly tried t open it, but as every other time he had left, he blocked it from the outside.

In a flash it hit here when she noticed the phone, she grabbed it and dialed the first person that came to mind.

"Hello?" The tired voice asked. It was around one in the morning after all.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried.

"Orihime? What's going on! Where have you been?"

"I need help. I've been kidnapped!"

"Where are you, Orihime?"

"That's the thing. I don't know!" She quickly got off the bed and looked out the window, she didn't recognize anything.

"Do you know anything about where you are? Anything at all?"

"There-there's a restraint down the road… I can't read the words from here, but… it's got a red banner… and… a big tiger statue. That's all I can see."

"Hang in there, Orihime. I'm going to get you out of there." Tatsuki assured her friend right away. Orihime's eyes widened, what would he do if he saw her on the phone? He'd move them.

"I have to go!" She shouted, hanging up before Tatsuki replied. She quickly put the phone back, trying to make sure everything was as it had been, because if a single thing was out of place, he could spot it. She could at least keep trying for a way out.

XxXxX

As soon as Orihime had hung up, Tatsuki quickly packed a bag and ran out the door. She had to find out where he friend was. First off was getting a map of close by restaurants. They couldn't have gotten to far in just this short amount of time.

XxXxX

Orihime had searched the room before when he was gone, but it was always possible he could have forgotten something, right? Just as she pushed the bathroom door open, the other door opened and the hollow stopped to stare at her. He only raised an eyebrow at her expression of surprise.

"I-I… what are you doing back so soon?"

"Soon?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "I've been gone half an hour. Why do you look so nervous? What did you do?"

"N-nothing."

"You're lying to me." He laughed quietly. "What've you done, Hime? Something you're not suppose to?"

She didn't look at him, just kept her eyes on the white painted wooden door in front of her. The sound of his footsteps coming closer made her muscles tense and she gripped the frame until her knuckled turned white.

She heard him huff out a breath as he came to a halt. His shoulders slumped and he backed up to leave her alone. Gasping she turned to look at him as he took a seat besides the window.

"Why did you bring me out here so far away?" She asked and he sighed, before standing, noticing her flinch he held his hands up to show he wasn't coming towards her.

"It's out of the way, so that when the hollows come they can't inflict too much damage. Wouldn't want the Soul Society getting involved." He smirked and sat back down, watching out the window once more. She noticed he said when. He was luring them out here to kill them, why hadn't she realized this sooner?

She was dragged out of her thoughts by him dropping into his seat abruptly. She blinked a few times, trying to focus on the subject at hand.

"H-hollow-san?" Orihime asked, worriedly. She reached out a hand to touch his arm, but he pushed it away. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong. Leave me alone." He stated, getting up and stumbling towards the bed, where he collapsed onto the soft mattress. He turned his face and shifted slightly on the bed, feeling the softness of the silky blankets against his face. It was comfortable and he knew he could fall asleep here, since he hadn't slept in days.

Taking a risk, Orihime sat down next to him when he rolled onto his back and stared at the white ceiling, while sighing deeply. She set a hand on his head and winced. His hair was soaked with a cold sweat that ran down his face.

"You're sick…" She said quietly.

"I'm fine." He rolled onto his side with his back facing her. She didn't know if it was the right thing to do right now, but she inched closer to him.

"I'll… heal you."

"Do what you want." He replied and she noticed the exhaustion in his voice. She set her hands on his back and felt the slight shivers. She needed to heal him, he was extremely sick. So that was exactly what she did.

Somewhere during the healing, he had fallen asleep and she could feel his fever had gone down. She glanced over at the door… if he had fallen asleep then… she got up off the bed as carefully as she could so as not to stir him.

Quietly she tiptoed to the door and… it was left unlocked. All she had to do now was open it and make a run for it.

"Don't you open that door, Hime." He muttered from the bed, still lying in the same place. How could he have known? She bit her lip, before quickly turning the knob, before she could open the door fully he slammed against it. She hadn't even heard him get up, turning she found him right behind her. She was pinned between him and the door. "That was a bad thing to do."

She gulped. Oh, no… what would he do with her? She watched his lips tug up into a sadistic grin, probably thinking of all the terrible things he would do. He would probably torture her now, or beat her to a bloody pulp or… she didn't have time to finish the thought as he swept her up into his arms. He dropped her onto the bed and hopped down onto the mattress besides her, bouncing a few times. He grinned and pulled her into his chest firmly, keeping an arm around her.

"Now… be a good girl and go to bed." He told her. She watched as he shifted and closed his eyes. He was out like a light, he hadn't slept in days after all. She waited for a little while, before trying to pry his arm off. It was no use. It was like trying to bend steel with ones bare hands. Impossible.

In response to her actions, he only inched closer (if it were even possible) and tightened his arm around her. Yeah, she was trapped.

XxXxX

The door slammed open and the hollow stood there, absolutely furious. He slammed the door closed behind him slapped a paper onto the desk.

Orihime glanced at the paper, unsure of what to make of the bill. "what-"

"Don't you what me! Who the hell did you call?" He asked, rage burning in golden eyes. Her eyes widened in fear when she realized he knew. He pounced onto her like a tiger and pressed her back into the mattress. "I have been working my ass off to lure the hollows here to kill them and you call somebody! All of my hard work is wasted!"

"I-I-I-"

"What?" He bellowed, rage still clearly evident. He had a hand on either side of her, pressing down into the mattress. She was trapped again, she seemed to be getting that a lot lately.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Hollow-san." She carefully pressed her hands to his chest, trying to put space between them. "Please…"

He relaxed and little bit and his eyes wavered, before he brushed a hand across her cheek gently. She was starting to learn how to work him. All she had to do was play it as honest and true to herself as she could and he was see it in her eyes and it never failed to calm him down.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare… well… actually I did, but-"

"I-I know what you mean." She whispered, watching the gentle look on his face. Reminding her of Ichigo in a way, but still in a way not. She didn't think about it too much, but during one of his ramblings he had mentioned losing a part of himself. The hollow had lost Ichigo too, it must have been hard to lose what was part of him. She couldn't have been sure, but she thought she heard him say Nii-san.

"Hmmm." He pressed his nose against hers, staring at her lazily. It was difficult to deal the him, it was like walking on eggshells. She allowed a gasp to escape by mistake and his eyes took on that sort of predator look again. He tilted his head to the side and she felt his lips brush hers, touching almost, but not completely… not yet, he was hesitating… or knowing him he was just savoring that feel before moving in for the kill.

The door slammed open and he jerked his head up. Orihime was still in a bit of a daze, before she looked over and saw Tatsuki there, uniform on and ready to kick ass.

"Alright you disgusting hollow, let Orihime go!"

The hollow glanced at Orihime, wearily. "This is who you called?" He asked, before getting up and standing to his full height, trying to intimidate the other girl.

Orihime thought she saw just the slightest bit of fear in her friend when she noticed the hollow's eyes, before he laughed quietly and her eyes darkened.

"I'm only giving you one chance." Tatsuki warned and the hollow laughed even more.

"And… what are you going to do to me?" He asked, smirking. There was a sickening crack and Orihime stared in shock, before the hollow groaned and dropped to his knees, holding his hands between his legs with an audible gasp. "I need those." he wheezed out.

Tatsuki grabbed Orihime by the arm and pulled her up. "Let's get out of here." Orihime only wondered why she hadn't thought of that as her friend dragged her towards the door. There was a rumble of thunder and they both froze, while the hollow got up slowly.

"Well…" his voice sounded a little high still. He coughed and cleared his throat. "It looks like they're here." He grabbed both girls by the backs of their shirts and tossed them back into the room. "You better stay in here and protect my little Hime. The Horse is gonna defend the castle." With that he exited and slammed the door behind him.

"Please… explain to me what is going on." Tatsuki said, fuming over being tossed like a useless towel by the hollow.

"Uhmmm… well…" She started slowly. "I-I… Hollow-san…"

"_Hollow-san_…?" Tatsuki asked, cynically.

"I had to call him something. It… there are a bunch of hollows after me, but I didn't know that he was just protecting me by bringing me here!"

"The hollow… is protecting you? Yeah, probably so he can be the one to eat your soul! What are you thinking? Did you get hit in the head or something?"

"No, I didn't-" Orihime was cut off when the hollow crashed through the window.

"Get offa me ya' damn nuisances!" He shouted, shaking off the smaller spider-like hollows that were clinging to him and apparently biting him, judging by the blood dripping onto the floor. He tossed one of them off and sliced it in half, shaking the rest off. He grabbed one by the leg and threw it, splattering it against the wall.

Throwing a glance at the girls, he pulled the bed and flipped it up against the window to block it off from anymore of those pesky hollows. He quickly patted himself down to find his injuries and make note to watch out for them in the next few moments that were about to come.

"You." He pointed towards Tatsuki. "Hold this up while I'm gone or those things are going to get the both of you no matter how strong you are."

"Why should I listen to a hollow?" Tatsuki asked and he stopped to stare at her as if asking 'are you friggin' serious?' He was about to reply when the door was splintered. Too late now. He charged the hollow and tackled it out the door and into the mud.

He raised Zangetsu and slammed it into the hollow's face, before another of those spider-hollows jumped onto him. He shook it off and smashed it, before he had to quickly avoid a sword cutting through the rain and hitting the place he'd just been.

Growling he punched the hollow, drawing blood, but it only stopped to stare at him, blood red eyes almost as terrifying as his own golden ones. His brows drew together as the other hollow smiled a smile rival to his own sadistic grin. His own smile faded a little. Shit.

The hollow's sword clashed with Zangetsu and they struggled, sparks flying off both swords. The hollow flash stepped, but he was right behind him. He knew he was a little bit weaker without Ichigo, but he wasn't about to let this thing get away. He had gone through all the work to lead it out here after all.

The damn thing flash stepped and disappeared, he was about to go after him again when he noticed those damned spider-hollows were heading into the hotel room. Growling he was about to jump down and destroy them, because even he had a hard time fighting then, surly they would.

But he heard a hiss and tuned to find the hollow, gripping Zangetsu with both hands, he was about to finish this thing, but found himself unable to move. Oh, no. Something was holding him there. Black tendrils of shadow.

The hollow gripped his chin in-between long clawed hands, before is shoved a hand down his throat and slowly crawled inside him in agonizing slowness. Zangetsu slipped from his fingers as he reached up his hands to grab his throat.

XxXxX

Tatsuki finished smashing the last of the spider-hollows, sighing deeply as she dropped back against the wall, Orihime was holding a book, with which she herself had smashed a spider-hollow.

She looked up when she heard footsteps. "Hollow-san?" Orihime asked, but paused when she noticed that his reiatsu was mingled with something different.

"Hey! What do you think you're-" Tatsuki was cut off when the hollow raised his hand towards her and shadow tendrils caught her and she was unable to move. He kept his eyes on Orihime the entire time and she noticed that rather then gold, his eyes were red.

"Hollow-san!" She yelled, but he just stood there. "Hollow-san, please fight whatever is inside of you! I know you can!"

The hollow was about to take a step forward, before he froze, mid-step, unable to move. He slapped one hand over his face, gold leaking into his left eye. With the side of his body he was in control of, he tossed Zangetsu at her feet.

"Kill… me."

"I-I can't!" She told him and heard his deep growl as he struggled to hold fast to the place he was standing, struggling with the darkness that was inside of him right now. He suddenly felt very sorry for Ichigo.

"Do it now!" He shouted. "Kill me! Don't hesitate! If you don't do it, you're going to die!"

"Orihime, just kill him!" Tatsuki said, trying to break free of the shadow holding her.

"I won't." Orihime told them stubbornly and backed against the wall as he took a step forward. He cried out in agony, before dropping to his knees and puking up a black substance. The black slowly swirled into it's real form of a hollow.

It angrily turned on him and sliced him across the stomach. He reached for Zangetsu, but his eyes grew wide when the hollow grabbed him by the throat and shoved his fist inside the stomach wound and he coughed up blood, muscles shaking.

He had to use brute strength against this hollow. It was his last chance, but the hollow ran him through with it's sword and pinned him to the wall. He was impaled by the weapon, trapped against the wall, he tried to reach for the sword to pull it out, but the hollow twisted it.

"Damn you! I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted and the red eyed hollow grinned. He finally grinned himself, before he swiped at the hollow, knocking it back as blood spilled from it's lips. He chuckled darkly at the sight of the shadow-hollow's blood.

The shadow-hollow was about to charge at him, before it spit out black blood and exploded into black dust, reveling Orihime hold Zangetsu nervously. She dropped Zangetsu and looked at her hands, while he pulled the sword out of his gut and crushed it into dust. Tatsuki dropped to her knees, finally free.

Orihime had just killed the hollow. Maybe she didn't need him as much as he had originally thought she did. He could only stand there and stare at her, he felt… guilty… he hadn't protected her… and even angry.

"I guess you don't need me after all." He ground out, he reached out his hand, fingertips barely brushing her cheek, before he stopped and pulled back. "It's about time I left."

"What…?" she asked, confusion clear in her voice. "But… I thought…"

"No. you don't need me anymore. No more hollows will come after you. I did my job." he backed up a little bit, but as Orihime tried to reach out and stop him, Tatsuki caught her arm and shook her head telling her no. "Bye, bye, Hime. Time for me to go."

He stepped out the door and looked up into the sky, squinting a little to avoid the rain stinging his eyes, before he continued on. She didn't need him and she didn't want him, so it was time to leave.

Orihime just stood there and watched him go. Unable to move from where she was standing as she watched his retreating form. Was this really what she wanted? Did she really want him to go?

XxXxX

TBC...

Okay... maybe not so much fluff here, but there will be in the next chapter. If you guys want a next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: Nope, nope, nope and nope. Don't own this.

A/N... alrighty then. Here we are. The last chapter. Okay... I decided to test this out (and no I don't remeber which one) since in a subbed episode, don't know what it was, but the hollow was called Kamen or something. I looked it up and it said the name meant rock or stone or something. So I wanted to use that for this story. Worth a shot and I kinda like it. Probably only gonna use it once.

XxXxX

He stepped out the door and looked up into the sky, squinting a little to avoid the rain stinging his eyes, before he continued on. She didn't need him and she didn't want him, so it was time to leave.

Orihime just stood there and watched him go. Unable to move from where she was standing as she watched his retreating form. Was this really what she wanted? Did she really want him to go?

Staring after the hollow, she was about to take a step forward, before Tatsuki pulled on her arm to stop her from moving.

"Wait… I need to-"

"No! Has he brain washed you or something? Just let him go." Tatsuki told her, but she pulled free.

"I can't let go!" She shouted, running out into the rain, uncaring of how cold it was. She didn't even know where she was going, before she collided with the hollow's hard back and wrapped her arms tightly around him from behind. "Please, don't leave me!"

He froze and slowly set one of his hands over hers. His hand was large enough to cover both of hers in an odd contrast of white against peach.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to go." She told him firmly, burying her face in his back. She lost Ichigo and Rukia, but she wasn't going to lose him too. "Please, please stay with me. I don't want to lose you too!"

His eyes widened in shock. She didn't want him to go? After every thing he had put her through she still wanted him, a hollow, to stay with her?

"You really want me to stay?" He asked and felt her nod. "Then… I'll stay by your side until I am no longer living."

XxXxX

The door to the apartment slammed open and Tatsuki stormed in.

"I can't believe it. I can't! letting a hollow live with you like some pet!" She fumed, hands in the air as Orihime entered the apartment with the hollow behind her.

"It's okay… he never really hurt me anyway." Orihime stated and her friend stopped to stare at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tatsuki asked, eyeing the hollow as if she expected him of some sort of terrible crime.

"Nothing!" Orihime laughed nervously and the hollow frowned. She was such a bad lair, he already expected the punch to the gut and hook to the jaw he got. He didn't bother moving or avoiding it, not like it really hurt or anything.

"Never hurt her again or next time I'll kill you!" Tatsuki shouted at the hollow and he looked extremely bored rather then scared. Heading to the door she paused. "If he gets out of hand, call me and I'll take care of it." and she was gone. Just like that.

"She's annoying." The hollow stated, staring at the door, almost like he could see through it.

"Hollow-san… I need a better thing to call you I think." She stated, sitting on the couch and cradling a stuffed teddy bear. He slowly approached her, looking like a hungry wolf ready to pounce. He didn't do anything, but stand there and stare at her, before staring at the floor and then looking around the small room. "Uhm…"

"Cat…" He stated and slowly crouched low to the floor, before crawling towards the door. He froze and backed up suddenly. "Yoruichi."

"Wha-" She didn't finish as the door opened, without warning Kisuke and Yoruichi entered the apartment. The hollow had disappeared suddenly as well.

"Inoue-chan!" Kisuke said, grinning. "There have been some odd happenings lately… I was wondering… what is that reiatsu that you're soaked in? It feels… hollow. That can't be right… can it?"

"Uhm… no! No way!" Orihime laughed, trying to wave it off. No, no, no. she was a bad lair. In cat form Yoruichi jumped up onto the couch.

"He's here… where is the hollow, Orihime?" Yoruichi asked, eyes scanning the apartment. "We've known for awhile, we've just been waiting for you to come home. Now where is he?"

Sighing, Orihime lowered her stuffed bear. "You won't hurt him?"

"We're not going to hurt him, you have my word." Kisuke stated.

"No. I don't like this." The hollow's voice floated across the room. He was in the darkest corner of the room, hidden in the shadows. "You… nuisance."

"Come on, now! I just want to study you for a moment or so. It's not every day that I have the chance to work on a hollow!" He begged and the hollow growled lowly.

"No!"

"It's okay…" Orihime told him. "I won't let them hurt you."

There were a few moments of silence, before he stepped out of the shadows and Kisuke and Yoruichi were shocked. It wasn't what they expected obviously and the hollow enjoyed their surprised expressions. Kisuke cleared his throat.

"So you're the hollow that's been around her. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Kisuke's gaze slowly investigated the hollow. "Surly you realize… your reiatsu is-"

"Enough!" The hollow shouted, tilting his head up as if to look down on the former Captain. Kisuke understood that this hollow didn't want him to mention the problem in front of Orihime. "Anyway… it doesn't matter. I'm staying by Hime and you can't make me leave."

"I wasn't going to make you leave, but you know the consequence." Kisuke informed and the hollow pursed his lips.

"I know."

"Well then… Kamen…" Kisuke smirked as the hollow's eyes wavered at the name and Orihime glanced up at him. He didn't look pleased by the name at all. "Why can't you stand the sound of your own name?"

"Why don't you just take that sword of yours and shove it-"

"Language, please." Orihime cut in and he went silent, before glaring back at Kisuke and backing up a little bit.

"Well… since he doesn't appear to have any malicious towards you, I suppose we'll be on our way." The man waved with a grin and headed out, with Yoruichi following quickly. Afterwards, silence insured. A slightly uncomfortable silence.

She inwardly flinched when he sat down heavily besides her. She could hear his deep sigh as he stared at the small table in front of the couch.

"Kamen… is your name…?" She asked finally to break the silence and he glanced at her suddenly. "It's nice. I like it."

"Hey…" He said slowly as he stood up dangerously. "Stop callin' my name."

"Why not? You call mine. If you don't like me saying yours, then don't say mine." She told him, standing as well and hugging the stuffed teddy bear to her chest.

He opened his mouth to reply, but then snapped it shut again, before "Why you little…"

"No, no, no! don't do it!" She made a run for it, but it was useless as she tried to close the bedroom door on him. He only pushed it and tackled her onto the bed again.

"Haha! Nice try, Hime." He said and she watched as he closed his eyes for a moment. "If you want to call me by my name, then I don't care. Whatever, but… I only want you to answer my question…"

"What question?"

"You knew that I could defeat that hollow alone, so why did you bloody your hands and kill it yourself?"

"You were all cut up… because of me… I just… didn't want to see you hurt anymore. I wanted to protect you as well." She replied uneasily, looking away, but he quickly turned her head towards him with a hand gripping her chin.

"What a thing to say." He whispered, gently pressing his lips against hers. He sighed quietly, collapsing onto the soft mattress besides her, looking just as worn out as she felt.

"You need to rest… you used up a lot of energy." Orihime said quietly, pulling the blanket up over him and brushing his hair from his eyes. She watched as they closed and he was out like a light.

XxXxX

The next morning he woke to find Orihime curled up against him. It was such a nice feeling, nice that she didn't seem to want him to leave any longer. It was nice to be wanted by somebody.

"Kamen…" She said quietly and glanced at him as he pursed his lips at the name. He still didn't like it. "I get it now… you don't like people saying your name, because it makes it personal… and you don't want to get too close."

"Hehe. Silly, Hime. Don't try and get inside my head, you wouldn't like it there." He laughed a little, but there was a serious undertone to his voice. She carefully gripped the edge of his Shihakusho and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" She asked, pulling away with a blush, still uncomfortable being so close to him.

"No. I only want you to lie right here with me for as long as we can." He informed, she furrowed her brow when her hand brushed along his jaw, slightly sticky with sweat.

"You're sick again." She said and sat up, earning a disappointed groan from him. "What's the matter? Why do you keep getting sick?"

"I've just used too much energy. No need to worry. Now come on." He tried to get her to lie down again, but she refused, when he made to grab her she flinched and laughed. "What? What's this?" An evil grin crossed his face. "My little, Hime… are you ticklish?"

"No! I have no idea what you're talking about!" She stated quickly, he caught her before she could escape and burst out laughing when he went for her sides. "No, no, no!"

"I knew it!" He shouted, a devilish grin still spread across his lips. She aught him under the ribs and he flinched and tried to shake it off, but she had found his weak point. "Ah, now it's no… haha… no fun!"

He rolled onto his back and she held her hands up. "No more?"

"Nope. I'm done." He replied and she relaxed, but a few seconds later that grin crossed his face.

"HEY! I thought we had a truces!"

"Hollows don't keep promises!" He laughed and tackled her again.

XxXxX

A week passed and things returned to relatively normal, except for her new roommate and… dare she say it boyfriend. It was probably very, very twisted and people would certainly look down on them. A human and a hollow, but he wasn't completely evil.

Orihime was still worried. He kept getting sick for some reason, she decided to go against his wishes and speak with Urahara.

"Urahara-san?" She asked, stepping into the shop to find the man digging through some manga. He made a brief sound to indicate he heard her. "Urahara-san… it's about Kamen-kun."

"Regarding his sickness. It's getting worse is it not?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It's simple… he's dying." Kisuke told her, setting the manga down and staring at her shocked expression.

"Wha-what?"

"Inoue-san… Kamen cannot live in this world. Hollows weren't meant to live here. That's why his injuries won't heal. In healing sessions you've probably noticed he's bleeding internally as well."

She knew it was true, because she had felt it herself. She had assumed it was from injuries though and not something like this. "Is he in pain then?"

"Greatly, but as you've heard, he won't leave you and you can't keep healing him. The longer he's here the more damage is caused."

"What can I do?" She asked, determination filling her voice.

"Unless you can convince him to go to Hueco Mundo, nothing."

XxXxX

The door opened and the hollow looked up from his position on the couch, he was too weak to really move much.

"Hey, Hime… sorry… I was just resting…" He told her, wiping the sweat from his brow and sitting up slowly, careful not to clutch his aching stomach.

"Urahara-san told me everything."

"That little bas-" He was cut off when she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I can't lose you too! So please go! Go to Hueco Mundo so you don't have to die." She tried to order, but he tightened his arms around her.

"I won't leave you all alone."

"Then… let me come with you…" She said quietly and heard his gasp.

"You're really willing to leave everything you own behind for me? For a hollow?" He asked.

"But… you're not just a hollow… I love you." Orihime told him and he smiled a little bit.

"I only want you to be happy."

"I'll be happy if you can live. Besides… it's not like I can't come back and visit…" She heard his sigh as he dropped back to sit down, unable to stand any longer. "So… will you do it?"

"Let's go, then. If that's what makes you happy."

"Right… just let me pack some things…"

"Hime… I know an old building we could stay in. it used to belong to some Arrancars though… would you be alright with that?" He heard her pause for a moment.

"I'll be fine." He watched her still, feeling extremely guilty.

"If… if you don't want to go there… I'll go by myself… like you asked." He told her quietly and noticed her stop what she was doing.

"But… I want to stay by your side too."

"Really?"

"I don't say things I don't mean." She informed and he nodded.

XxXxX

"Kamen-kun…" From the other room he heard Orihime call and he sighed, already figuring the problem, he crawled out of bed and into the next room of the home they had made in Hueco Mundo. "Your friend is back."

"That damn nuisances." he said, glancing out the window to find the small army of lizards sitting outside. Orihime giggled when he muttered under his breath. "I… hate… them…"

"Awe! But, they really love you!" Orihime argued.

"Nuisances!" He growled, before she laughed and grabbed his arm and leading him back to the bedroom, once again he was losing sleep, but rather then losing it to hollows, he was losing it to tiny lizards… technically they were hollows, but they followed him everywhere.

"Okay… now get some rest…" She told him. "And I can make some orange juice cheese." He shuddered at her words. Yuck. There were things even a hollow wouldn't eat. Instead he caught her around the waist with an arm.

"NO! We're going to sleep."

"Ugh, all you do is fight or sleep." She whined as he pulled her into his chest.

"Haha." He chuckled. "What more could a hollow ask for?" He asked, and she knew that he didn't just mean the fighting and sleeping. "Love ya', Hime."

"I love you too... Kamen." She told him, purposely throwing his name in and he winced at the name.

"Let me show you how much…" He said suggestively, before he frowned and looked towards the window, he got up and closed the curtains to the lizard sitting outside it. "Okay… now we're good." She just laughed at him. "Nuisances…"

XxXxX

The End.

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless you. ^^

btw, I have posted the first chapter for a new story about Ichigo and his hollow that will have HichiHime called Boukyaku. Check it out if you can. I'm not sure about other pairings... I guess we'll have to have people vote.


End file.
